The present invention is related to a timing controller for receiving image data from a graphic controller and outputting information to a gate driver and a source driver.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an image display system. The image display system 100 includes a display panel 102 such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic electroluminescent (EL) panel, a gate driver 104, a source driver 106, a graphic controller 110 and a timing controller 200. The graphic controller 110 generates image data to be displayed on the display panel 102. The pixel (Red Green blue, RGB) data included in the image date are transmitted in a serial format to the timing controller 200. Cables can be detachably connected to a connector 112.
The timing controller 200 receives the image data and generates various control signals and timing signals (synchronization signals). The gate timing signal is transmitted to the gate driver 104. The gate driver 104 selects scanning lines Ls of the display panel 102 in order synchronously with the gate timing signal. In addition, the RGB data are provided to the source driver 106, and the data line LD for outputting the RGB data is driven by the source driver 106.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing the timing controller 200r in FIG. 1. The timing controller 200r includes an input interface circuit 202, an image processing circuit 204, a clock tree 206 and an output interface circuit 208. The graphic controller 110 receives the RGB data serially transmitted from the input interface circuit 202. The RGB data are transmitted synchronously with the pixel clock CKP. The RGB data can be transmitted through a clock line, and can also be embedded in the RGB data. The pixel clock CKP is provided to the image processing circuit 204 and the output interface circuit 208 through the clock tree 206. The clock tree 206 includes a clock buffer or a gating circuit and respectively allocates the pixel clock CKP to the image processing circuit 204 and output interface circuit 208 with the proper timing.
The image processing circuit 204 receives the RGB data (pixel data) and performs the necessary signal processing. The RGB data receiving the signal processing are transmitted to the source driver 106 through the output interface circuit (transmitter) 208.